


Letting vampires in

by evakuality



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Apologies, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Hoping his steps will be audible through the door, and thus making his complete irritation at this intrusion obvious, Matteo flings open the door with a scowl.“What the fuck are you doing here?”David, who looks diminished and contrite, shrugs his shoulders.  “You know what I’m here for.”
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Letting vampires in

There’s part of Matteo that holds a petty desire in his heart to ignore the insistent buzzing of his phone. If he’d really wanted to fix things up, David would have tried to come over sometime before the clock ticked into a new day. But part of Matteo knows just how stubborn David can be, and knows it’s going to get boring very fast trying to ignore him, as his phone lights up every ten seconds with David’s insistent messages.

Sighing, he thumps his feet to the ground and stomps his way through to the hallway. Hoping his steps will be audible through the door, and thus making his complete irritation at this intrusion obvious, Matteo flings open the door with a scowl.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

David, who looks diminished and contrite, shrugs his shoulders. “You know what I’m here for.”

Matteo waves his phone, with the string of pleas to be let inside and nothing else. “Well, it’s not entirely obvious actually.”

Huffing, David pushes past Matteo and into the hallway.

“I don’t remember inviting you in,” Matteo says. He’d thought it was under his breath and inaudible, but David must have heard him because he looks back over his shoulder with a tiny smile.

“I don’t need to be invited in,” he says. “I practically live here. Besides, I’m not a vampire anymore.”

Despite himself, Matteo can feel his lips twitching upwards. He can’t stay aloof for long, not with David. And the reference to vampires throws him right back into the past, when David really did think of himself that way. It sends a rush of understanding through Matteo and he groans.

“You were never a vampire.” he mutters, pushing the doors closed.

“I felt like one,” David says. “The only time I ever felt like I wasn’t was with you.”

“God you’re so irritating,” Matteo says. “I wanted to stay annoyed at you, and you go all soppy on me?”

His smile firmer now, more settled, David opens his arms. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I shouldn’t have said that shit before.”

Rolling his eyes, Matteo lets himself fall into the embrace. “You suck.”

“I’m not a vampire anymore, remember?”

His eyes glinting, Matteo pulls back so he can see David's reaction to his next words. “You still suck… sometimes,” he says with a wink.

His cheeks flushing a slight reddish colour the way he always does when Matteo teases him this way, David shoves him.

“I’m trying to be romantic!!” he says. “I was trying to tell you how much it means to me that I don’t feel that way anymore. How you’re like my home, and it was only you who got through to me when I was feeling like shit about it all.” 

He shuffles a little, hands stilling on Matteoi’s hips as he purses his lips. It’s the way he always acts when he’s trying to build up to something and it’s unfairly endearing. Matteo knows whatever it is that he wants to say is serious and important, so he nods.

“Okay?” he encourages, engaged in this conversation despite his lingering hurt. “You can be romantic. I’ll allow it.”

David smiles, a small anxious thing. “The thing is… you make me feel like that, and I’m so sorry I made you feel like shit as a reward.”

“It’s fine,” Matteo says, his discomfort growing. He’s never been good at letting his feelings sit and be counted. He’s still learning, and right now it seems too hard to deal with so he’d rather just drag David to bed and ignore it all.

David shakes his head, not allowing Matteo to deflect. “It’s not. I know it’s not. All that petty stomping when you came to open the door shows that.” He takes Matteo’s hand and leads him back towards his bedroom. “You have every right to be angry at me. You’re not annoying, I promise.”

Feeling uncomfortable now, much more so than he was annoyed earlier, Matteo tries to deflect again. “Tell me more about how I’m home…” he tries, and David laughs.

“You hate being apologised to, I know,” he says. “But I needed to.” He smiles, kisses Matteo’s hand where he still has hold of it. “But I’ll stop. I just… I really do need you to understand that I was just feeling shitty and I took it out on you. You didn’t deserve it, and it wasn’t true. You’re amazing, and I love the things you do.”

Relenting a little, because he can see in the trace of David’s body just how much he needs to get this out, Matteo smiles. “I was feeling like shit,” he says. “It was awful thinking you didn’t like the way I joked. But I got it, I know you didn’t mean it even just before. I was just stewing in my own pissiness.”

“You’re good at that,” David says, smiling again.

“Oh, you admit there’s something I’m good at?” Matteo teases him, but David becomes serious, as if he can’t joke about  _ this. _

“Yeah,” he says. “There is.  _ So _ much. I’m not sure you know just how lucky everyone around you is to know you.”

“If that’s true, it’s because of you,” Matteo says. “You should have seen the way I was before you came along.” He rolls his eyes at the memory. “The boys used to get at me about it so badly.”

“So we’re good for each other, then?” David says. “Good to know.”

“Yeah, we are,” Matteo agrees. “So maybe now we can stop this apology circle and go to bed?” He grins, feeling much lighter than he did. “It’s really fucking cold in here, and unlike some people, I don’t have a big jacket on…”

Laughing, David nods, bringing him in and slipping his fingers in under Matteo’s sleep shirt making him shudder at the warmth of his touch. “We can if you’ll give me a kiss and tell me you forgive me.”

Rolling his eyes, and fisting his fingers in David’s warm jacket, Matteo pulls him in obligingly.

“Thank you,” he says quietly when they part, hoping David understands, without him having to say, that Matteo means he’s grateful that David clarified his own mood. That he is forgiven, because Matteo gets it and he knows David never really meant anything he said. “My vampire.”

“Always,” David says, and his smile as he shucks off his jacket suggests he does get it. “Always yours, even without my vampire-mandated forgiveness.”

He opens his arms again, and Matteo knows he can relax and enjoy this. It was a silly comment which escalated out of control, making each of them say and do things they didn’t really mean. But at the end of it is this - two people who understand each other, who can apologise when needed and who can forgive when needed. They don’t need words. They just need each other.


End file.
